A Punishment Taken Too Far
by katiemyladybug
Summary: In this story Bella acts too much like a baby, throwing tantrums and what not. The cullens decide that if she wants to act like a baby then treat her like one. But Esme gets ahead of herself and takes it a little too far.
1. Chapter 1

Esme's POV

I was gazing at the small drawing Edward had done of my baby years ago. I still miss my little son even now. All my adopted kids were in the living room downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were playing some video game, Alice was on the computer and Rosalie was painting her nails. Bella and Edward were on his piano playing her lullaby.

Carlisle was working at the hospital today. He called an hour ago updating me on his medical ventures. He had just helped a woman deliver a baby. Said it was crucial, the baby almost didn't make it. Almost. My son didn't make it. Today was his birthday, I tried not to think much of it but it still stings. A mothers love is so pure and eternal. No matter what happens a mommy will always love her baby.

I sighed and put the picture away. Just as my feet touched the top step chaos break through the living room like a bullet. I heard all of my kids yelling. Bella's yell the loudest. I zoomed down the steps thinking Bella had gotten hurt.

Instead I raced down the stairs to see the living room furniture and décor in pieces. Emmett was holding Rose back away from Bella who had a valuable vase in her clutches. They were yelling profanities at each other Bella threw the vase which smacked Rose in the forehead. Rosalie roared

"YOU'RE A SPOILED BRAT WHO GETS WHATEVER SHE WANTS! STUPID HUMAN!" Rose was fighting against Emmett and now Jasper who were struggling to hold her back.

Bella's face turned red, "YOU'RE A STUPID STUCK UP PRINCESS WHO'S JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU CANT HAVE KIDS!" I gasped at her, Bella was always so sweet and caring. I cant believe those words came out her mouth.

Rose screamed, "BITCH!"

"SLUT! JEALOUS SLUT!"

That was when Carlisle stomped in, "What is going on!"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU TO YOUR ROOMS!" I yelled, but apparently it wasn't enough for Bella. She aimed and spit right in Rosalie's face. The room went silent.

"C'mon Bella." Edward said in a whispering voice dragging Bella by her arms.

"Rosalie what happened?" Carlisle said in a stern voice, as she was wiping the spit off her face. She scoffed,

"Bella just flipped out and started throwing things at me. I was talking to Emmett and she flipped."

"What were you talking about?" Carlisle had a tired look on his face which worried me.

"Nothing just about random stuff."

"Emmett Jasper is that true?"

Both boys kinda looked down. Neither one of them wanted to rat out their sisters and they didn't want to lie either.

"Well, not exactly. You see Rose was talking about humans being not as great as us. And she kept making little slurs at Bella. And bells got a little mad." Jasper said not bothering to look up. I looked to Emmett,

"Emmett what did you contribute to this little conversation? Did you say anything about Bella or make little slurs at her? Look at me Emmett Cullen." He reluctantly looked up at me.

"I was just joking, Bella knew I didn't mean anything by it I swear."

"Did you know Rosalie was joking? Did you know Bella didn't take it offensively? Huh? Did you tell Bella you didn't mean it?" He shook his head at Carlisle. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned to Carlisle.

"Both of you are grounded. Rosalie we've talked about this before, if you don't have anything nice to say to Bella or about her then don't open your mouth. And Emmett I expected better from you. Your suppose to be the adult and you act like a child. I've warned you before to not make fun of Bella weather it be jokingly or not. Its not nice and it hurts her feelings." They both nodded. Emmett looked remorse, Rosalie look furious.

"So we get in trouble but she gets off without any punishment? Like always." Carlisle wasn't having none of that

"Rosalie your grounded for a month, give me the keys to your car. No TV, computer, stereo, or shopping. If you break any of the rules I'll add on another week. Emmett no TV, video games, baseball or any other team sport, give me the keys to your jeep, and no going out with Jasper or Edward for a week. Break any of these rules and it'll turn into a month. And how Bella get punished is none of you business Rosalie Lillian Cullen."

"Now clean up this mess." We walked upstairs to deal with Bella. I knocked then opened the door. They were sitting on Edwards bed listening to the stereo. I clicked it off.

"Bella I want you to explain what happened sweetheart. Why were you so upset?" Carlisle said in a fatherly voice. Much less stern as it was with Rosalie. We sat down on the bed beside her, Edward had walked downstairs to help Emmett and Rose clean up.

"Rosalie was talking shit about me _again_ and Emmett started to too. I told them to stop and then they started laughing and wouldn't stop. So I took off my shoe and threw it at her head. She jumped up and started to walk towards me. Emmett grabbed her but she grabbed the end table and threw it against the wall. I picked up your vase and threw it at her. Then you guys walked in and saw the rest." Carlisle and I nodded, he put a loving hand on her knee.

"Sweetheart I know that they hurt your feelings, but don't you think maybe you should of come and told Esme? She was right upstairs. And throwing your shoe and the vase and spitting in her face was a bit much? Plus you said something really mean to Rosalie. I think that you should apologize for it." She sighed and nodded, we all got up and walked downstairs.

I knew Bella should have been punished a lot more harder but she was just human and it wasn't fair for us to punish her as severely as Rosalie. They knew the rules but Bella is still new.

The kids were cleaning the living room they were almost done with it. Bella looked up at Rose, "Rose I'm sorry I said what I said. I shouldn't of said it. I'm sorry." Carlisle patted her on the back, "Good now Bella go upstairs and study or something. I'll come up later." Bella ran up the steps ignoring the glare Rose was sending her.

"Do you have something to say Rosalie?" Carlisle asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Was that her punishment? She spit in my face called me a slut and all she had to do was say sorry. I get a month of intense grounding and she gets off easy. Just like always. How is that fair?" She said crossing her arms, and glaring at us.

"Rosalie you're a hundred years old. Bella is seventeen. You know the rules she's still getting use to them. Get over it." He said then turned and walked up to his study. Esme looked at me for reassurance I just shrugged my shoulders. I heard the study to his door close, and hastily he sat down in his chair.

I sighed and walked out to the garden to tend to my flowers. All thoughts eased away as I watered and took care of my plants. They were coming in nicely this year.


	2. Chapter 2

Esme's POV Two Weeks Later

Two weeks have past since the little ordeal with the girls. Both of them are civil for the moment, but the air around them is hostile. We were all in the living room watching a movie. Carlisle suggested that we should have a family night. It was nice, Bella ate the dinner I made her, and now we were all gathered around the large TV watching some action movie the boys picked out.

Bella was a little rowdy. She didn't want to watch the movie and was complaining loudly that she wasn't pleased.

"Can we please watch something else? I don't wanna watch this." She whined crossing her arms like a two year old.

Carlisle sighed, "Okay Bella, Emmett pick something else please."

Rosalie scoffed, "Really I mean why do we always have to do what she wants to do! Its so unfair!"

"Yeah Carlisle we wanna watch this, why does she get to dictate what we watch?" Emmett said not getting up, Carlisle sighed again.

"Alright we'll watch this and watch what Bella wants next how's that sound?"

"No! That's not fair!" Bella said stomping her foot, Carlisle was trying to coax her, "Bella it is fair now just calm down and relax. Watch the movie."

"No, I want to watch the other movie." Bella jumped down to the floor and started rolling around on the ground screaming her head off.

We all gasped. Carlisle face turned hard, "Kids go into another room upstairs so I can deal with Bella." The kids got up and ran upstairs. Edward took one last glance at her then ran off.

Carlisle picked Bella up by the arms and wrapped his arms around her. She was kicking and trying to hit him but she missed multiple times.

"Bella stop right now! What is wrong with you!" I said trying to hold down her feet. She only screamed in response. Carlisle was struggling to hold her still. A few more moments passed and then Bella suddenly stopped. She passed out in Carlisle's arms. I mean out cold like someone hit her.

"Carlisle what are we going to do with her? I mean Rose is right, she's out of control." I said to him as he laid her gently on the couch.

"I don't know. She needs more punishment. If I spank her she'll only act worse." He said staring down at the sleeping girl stroking the hair out of her face gently.

"Um I think I have an idea. Bella is acting like a baby. She never really got to be a child. So why don't we revert back?"

He raised an eyebrow to me, "What do you mean Esme?"

"Well why don't we treat her like she's acting. A baby. You know she thinks she has the right to act like a baby then she needs to be treated as such. Dress her like one, bathe her, bottle feed her. I mean just until she understands."

"Hmm, that's actually a very good idea darling. I've heard about those before. Some parents punish their teenagers that way. I never really understood it until now."

He called the kids back down to talk. Edward ran Bella to his room to sleep.

"Alright kids your mother just gave me the best idea. Well as you all know Bella has been acting much like a baby for the past weeks. So we've decided to treat her like one. You know bottles, diapers the works. Emmett go outside find a large tree clean it and crave it into a very large crib. Jasper go help him. Alice order stuff for babies and try to see if you can make it big enough for Bella. Rose go out buy food and bottles and diapers for babies but big enough for Bella. Now hurry why she's asleep. Edward go check on Bella."

*The Next Morning*

Bella's POV

I woke up feeling really nauseous. The sunlight was blinding, I groaned and rolled around.

"Good morning Bella. How are you feeling." I opened an eye to see Carlisle standing over me.

"My head hurts. I'm just going to go back to sleep." I rolled over away from the light and Carlisle.

"No, no its time for baby to wake up and have breakfast. Now come on lets get you dressed."

I rolled back over. "Carlisle what the hell are you talking about?"

He chuckled, "Well Bella you've been acting like a baby for a while now Bella. So we've decided that we'll treat you like one."

"And what makes you think I'm going to agree to that?"

Again he chuckled, "I knew you were going to say something like that. You have two choices. For one month you get treated like a baby by us and stay here while we do it. Or we'll make you go back home to Charlie permanently. And you'll only be allowed to visit every other Saturday for a few hours. Which do you prefer?"

I felt my jaw dropped and tears well into my eyes. Did I really act that bad? So bad they would send me away? I cant live without Edward. And I cant live without my sanity.

I sighed, "What do I have to do for the month?" I shuddered as I gave in.

"Well you'll be totally dependant on Esme and I. You'll be bathed by us, fed by us, and changed by us. Yes you will wear diapers. Sleep in a crib excreta. For a month. If you act up at anytime during your punishment you'll receive extra days depending on what you do. Now lets go get you dressed."

Carlisle picked me up from the bed and walked be to another room, cradling me like a baby. I felt my face get hot.

He opened the door to revel a large nursery with a huge crib, toys, and a changing table. He set me down on the table and started to change me.

I turned my face away when he took my pants off and swapped my panties with a diaper. Then he dressed me in a frilly dress and bonnet.

I didn't even want to look at myself I knew I looked horrible. This is gonna suck.

He picked me up again and walked slowly down the stairs. Esme was in the kitchen cooking up something horrible. It was white, mushy, and smelled like rotten turnips.

Esme turned around and smiled widely at me. "Aww baby Bella is so cute in her little bonnet!" She cooed at me and pinched my cheek. I groaned and turned my face away from her.

"Alrighty Bella for breakfast I made plain oatmeal. How's that?"

I shook my head, "Ew why is it plain?"

They both chuckled, "That's another rule Bella no talking. The only words you can say are no yes hot cold booboo and potty. Its bland because babies taste buds are sensitive. We need to be careful. Now eat up. I gotta go to work Esme." He kissed her lips gently, "I'll see you later honey. Bye baby girl." He kissed my forehead and left after handing me off to Esme.

She sat me down in an oversized highchair, then strapped me in so I couldn't fall.

She grabbed the bowl and a baby spoon then started to feed me making ridiculous noises and faces. After the horrible oatmeal was finished Esme picked me up and brought me the living room. Where the rest of the family was waiting for us.

Emmett of course was the first one to say anything, "Aw Bella, how adorable! To precious. Yes you are yes you are." He pulled me away from Esme and started tickling me and making funny noises.

"Stop!" I said through giggles trying to wiggle myself away from him.

Esme stopped him, "That's enough Emmett, will you put her in the play pin so she can relax a little. I have to go pick up something." She turned to the clock on the wall "At about 10:30ish will you heat up on of the bottles in the fridge and feed it to her? Thank you, watch her!"

I sat in the big pin surrounded by stuffed animals and toys, Rosalie came up to the side holding something in her hands. She stick something rubbery in my mouth quickly. I pulled it out just as fast, and I'm sure I looked mortified.

A pacifier. She gave me a pacifier. I threw it back over the pin walls. She sighed and gave it back to me, "Now, now baby you take your pacey like a good girl and play with your toys. I wouldn't want to have to tell Carlisle now would I?" She is evil, I had no choice but to keep the damn thing in my mouth.

This has to be the lowest punishment ever. I mean it cant get any worse right?

* * *

><p>Omg who is excited for Breaking Dawn!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**EVERYONE GO TO THE DOCUMENT LABEL VOTING ON MY FANFIC PAGE OR WHATEVER. PLEASE VOTE! REVIEW AND HELP ME DECIDE! I'M GOING CRAZY WITH ALL THESE IDEAS FLOATING AROUND MY HEAD! PLEASE HELP ME OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

At 10:30 they gave me a bottle. It was horrid. Emmett decided that he wanted to feed me. He cuddled me up in his big arms with my head tilted upward. Then he pushed the bottles nipple passed my lips and squeezed the body of the bottle.

I moaned in frustration trying to pull away from it. But he had an iron grip on my body and head, there was no escape. Little tears started rolling down my cheeks, tears of anger and frustration.

Rosalie wiped the tears from my face, "Aw I think she's grumpy. Maybe we should put her in the bed to sleep some more." I groaned and tried to stretch out but it was impossible.

The gross formula that was in the bottle was dripping into my mouth and slowly going down my throat. It tasted awful. "C'mon Bella the faster you eat the faster you can go upstairs and be left alone." Emmett said. Hmm, I kinda want to be left alone. I started to really suck on the bottle, like my life depended on it.

"Wow she must have been very hungry." Alice said smiling at me. After this whole baby nonsense deal is over I'm going to kill them all. I finished the bottle in minutes and sighed with relief that I got to go upstairs. I thought it was over but I was so wrong.

Emmett passed me off to Jasper, who seated me on his lap and pushed my head against his shoulder. Then started patting my back gently, hoping to burp me. I would of bit his shoulder but my teeth would surly break.

Like ten minutes later he got me to burp. Which surprised me because I tried to keep my lips tightly shut, so I wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

Esme had just walked in the moment I finished. She awed at me in Emmett's big arms, took out a camera and snapped a picture.

My face flushed in embarrassment. Their taking pictures now. That's it! They want a baby I'll give them a baby!

I started to flail and scream in his arms. He was so surprised by my sudden thrashing he almost dropped me. Esme rushed to me and tried to calm me down, like she was going to win!

"Shh Bella sweetie its okay baby its okay." She said taking me from Emmett's arms, bouncing me slightly. Whispering sweet words to me to calm me down. I squealed loudly and fought against her.

She sighed, "I'm going to try and put her down for a nap. Could you give me her pacey?" Edward handed her the pink pacifier giving me a sad look. Not like I paid attention to him. I was to busy screaming my head off.

Esme ran me upstairs to her and Carlisle's room, she pulled the thick comforter laying me down in it. She got in the bed with me, kicking off her shoes and crawling next to me. She covered us up and held me close against her. Gently rocking me back in forth.

She stuck the pacey in my mouth and held it there. "Shh Bella its alright. Its just you and me now. The others left to go hunt and Carlisle wont be back for a while. Just go to sleep baby." I whimpered against the cursed pacey. Rolled my eyes then took it. Sucking it like a baby. I mean it was the only thing I could do to make this damn thing comfortable.

"Good baby very good. Just accept it sweetheart and go to sleep. Relax." She said pulling me close to her breast. Her hand rubbed my back and the other one kept my head close to her bosom.

Something told me that Esme was taking this punishment a little to seriously.

* * *

><p>New Chappy! Yay! lol thank you all for voting! sometime in the next few day i'll post a new story. Just keep looking for it!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

!

_***This part can get a little uncomfortable!***_

Bella's POV

After ten minutes against Esme I fell asleep against her. With the pacey still in my mouth. I could hear Esme humming as I slept. It was nice not having to sleep in the crib so I just excepted what Esme wanted to do to me.

About an hour later Esme woke me up by shaking me.

"C'mon baby you need to eat." I stretched and yawn the pacifier falling out of my mouth. Esme picked me up and brought me over to the nursery. She sat in the rocking chair with me cradle in her arms. I looked around for the bottle she was going to feed me, but there was none. Esme smiled down at me and unbuttoned her top, letting her breast fall out.

"Whoa, whoa! Esme look this isn't real, Esme its me Bella. I'm a teenager!" Esme raised one of her eyebrows and nudged her nipple against my mouth.

"Come on baby. You need to eat so you can grow up big and strong like mommy." Again she nudge her nipple against my mouth. I clamped my mouth shut Esme's eyebrows scrunched down.

"Is baby not hungry? Oh well we'll try again later sweetheart." She picked me up and carried me to the changing table, un-strapped the tabs on my diaper and gave me a skeptical look.

"Baby didn't go to the potty yet? Hmm its been a few hour I found that hard to believe." Her hand started to rub my lady parts and pressed on my pelvis, to stimulate my bladder. Unfortunately her method worked and I peed on the damn diaper. I felt my face flush with embarrassment.

"Oh you did have to go my baby! Good girl. Now I'll lay you down for a little nappy you only slept for about an hour in my bed, you have to get a little longer nap then that. And then I'll try to feed you later." She changed me then put me in feety pajamas and put me in the oversized crib. I sighed a breath of relief.

I closed my eyes to try to get a little sleep then the door creaked open. I looked up and saw Alice walking towards me.

"Bella?" She whispered at me, "I think there's something wrong with Esme. I cant say really anything because she's in the kitchen but I really hope my vision was wrong. Did Esme try to um breastfeed you?" She asked, her face wrinkling with worry lines.

"Yeah Alice it was the craziest thing, I think she's snapped. I tried to talk to her but she like totally blanked out. I don't understand what's going-" At that point Esme opened up the door with an angry look on her face.

"No Alice out! Baby needs to sleep or she's going to get cranky go on shoo now!" Esme motioned her hands to get her away, then as Alice was leaving Esme smacked her bum with the palm of her hand.

"Ow!" Alice squealed and ran out of the room. Esme looked back at me, I sunk down in the crib hoping she wouldn't see me or would just assume I went back to sleep.

"Oh poor baby, your just cranky because you haven't eaten anything. Here come here lets try to feed you again. Come here baby." She picked me up out of the crib and carried me to the rocking chair. She ignored my jerking away from her and my protests.

Again she unbuttoned her shirt and nudge her nipple my way. I clamped my mouth shut and moaned praying for a miracle.

"Now baby you have to eat. Come on its very good and good for you." Esme was nudging herself against my mouth, desperately trying to get me to suckle. I never opened my mouth because this is strange and wrong.

Luckily for me Edward walked in, he gasped and ran over to us.


	6. Chapter 6

So before I said goodbye to everyone and all the people who have supported me I wanted to give you all a reason as to why I'm signing off. There are many reasons to why I'm permenatly logging off. A lot of personal reasons have disabled me from updating as frequently as I do. I wont go into details. But I'm very sorry to those who have supported me all this time. Thank you so much. and to those who havent been supportive at all, well there are just so many things I would absolutly love to say to you all but I'll keep my tone in check. I am very sorry to everyone, and no I will not be putting my stories up for adopting because I had an idea of where I wanted them to go. But sadly I just cant continue on. I'm so sorry about that and this whole thing. I just wanted to say that before I suddenly stopped writing. Goodbye everyone. I'm so sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone its me again for the last time. I just want to let all my fans know that i have giving my stories to someone else or I let her 'adopt' them. Her name is Airabella *Thats her real name* on ff she goes by AirabellaTwilightLover and she is in real life my best friend. the reason we are bestfriends is because we share the same disability and she encouraged me to put my stories up. She currently just put up her account on here and is writing a story on here. So I'm letting her continue on with my stories. She's a great writer and she knows how I want to end the stories. So if you all are still interested in reading find her and contiue reading till the end! I wouldnt lie to you all she's a fanatastic person and writer. Bye everyone! It was great being on here


End file.
